


Better In the Dark

by bluedragoninamber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: AU-check AN's for specifics, Force Bond (Star Wars), GFY, M/M, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith, Sith Shenanigans, rough consensual sex, swraretreats2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: Dooku needs a sacrifice of someone close to him in order to come fully into his Sith powers.  When he realizes that the only suitable person left is Sifo-Dyas, he kidnaps the Jedi...and gets far more than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).



** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: This story is a (late) treat for the_dragongirl. I used the pairing Dooku/Sifo-Dyas and the prompt of Dooku considering his relationship with Sifo when he faces the question of a suitable Sith sacrifice. This story is AU, and I’ve added some to canon regarding the effects of Sifo’s visions and how the Jedi deal with them and him. Clone army? Nope, not in this AU. Warnings for rough but fully consensual sex (thus the explicit rating) and bad language. And if you don’t like dark, Sith AUs, you might want to find another story. This story could definitely be continued…I admit to being sorely tempted.**

            Dooku felt his temper rising as he watched his former lover laugh at him.

            “Darth Tyranus? Really, Yan, you Fall at this man’s feet, and that is the name he sticks you with?” The derision in Sifo’s voice grated on Dooku’s nerves even as a part of him calmly pointed out that Sifo was absolutely right. “You really have changed from the man I knew.”

            “I am a Sith lord, Sifo,” Dooku said, biting back a harsher retort. Sifo was a match to his lightsaber skills, even with the Dark Side under his command, and if this sacrifice was to be sufficient, he would have to be the clear victor in their duel. Better to take him unaware.

            Sifo chuckled mirthlessly. “I don’t dispute that you are Fallen, Yan. But a Sith lord? I hardly think you qualify. The Jedi have heard rumors of your master, and he appears to be ruthless and cruel enough be worthy of his title. But you? You’ve lived in the Light too long to ever be wholly Dark.”

            “The Light took Qui-Gon from me!” Dooku ground out.

            Sifo sighed, and there was an edge of grudging tenderness in the sound. “Has that undergrown, undersexed, impotent politician so beguiled you that you have conveniently forgotten that the monstrosity that killed Qui-Gon was his own creation? I’m not about to excuse the Order, but use your damn brain, Yan! Why do you think he had him go after Qui-Gon? He knew that you were already on the edge of Falling, and he knew exactly what would push you over the edge.” Sifo shook his head, his disappointment clear. “I suppose even you can be royally stupid occasionally. Face it, Yan, you’ve been had.”

            For a moment, Dooku could find nothing to say. He fought the tinge of red spreading over his cheeks without success as the reality of his utter humiliation finally dawned on him. What had he been thinking, bowing and scraping to a creature like Sidious? Well, there was the answer. He hadn’t been thinking at all.

            Yan Dooku, Count of Serenno and for a very brief time Darth Tyranus, wished he could sink through a seam in the floor.

            Sifo laughed again. “You understand, don’t you? Now, it’s not as if you’re Light anymore. You’re Fallen, and I hardly think you’re the type to go crawling back to the Order. But then, neither am I.”

            There was a familiar feeling hovering around his former lover. “What do you mean, Sifo?” Dooku asked, searching for confirmation of what he suspected.

            Sifo lifted his head to look Dooku full in the face…and Sifo’s brown eyes, eyes that were such a dark shade of brown that they were almost black, shone a brilliant gold.

            Oddly mesmerized, Dooku stared at Sifo. “When?” he asked softly.

            “Gradually, starting the day you left,” Sifo answered just as softly. “My visions have become more frequent and so much darker. I rarely sleep through the night anymore, and all the sedatives and tranquilizers and Force compulsions the Order was able to offer me did not help.”      

            He smiled bitterly. “The Order took me off active duty and confined me to my quarters. It was for my own good, they said. They feared I would harm someone during a vision. Whatever they care to call it, I am now a prisoner of the Order.” He thrust his silver dusted brown hair behind his ears with an angry gesture that Dooku knew well. “You found me very easy to kidnap. That’s why. I’m sure that the Order is going to throw a party now that I am gone.”

            “Who got the better deal out of this, them or you?” Dooku asked.

            Sifo’s smirk answered his question. “Who do you think?” With a flick of the Force, he shoved Dooku up against the wall of the tiny holding cell. “I do hope you’re going to make my Fall worth my while.”

            Dooku twisted the Force right back at him, sending them both crashing to the floor.

            “Seeing as how you are my prisoner, it seems only right that I have my way with you.” Dooku’s smirk mirrored Sifo’s, golden eyes to golden eyes.

            “Despoiling the chaste Jedi, eh, Yan?” Sifo laughed, the sound just on the edge of unstable.

            It didn’t bother Dooku. He wasn’t feeling particularly stable himself, and he realized that he’d never felt better. Darkness swirled around them both as he grabbed Sifo, using the Force to strip him of his Jedi clothing, leaving it in tatters. Sifo was no kinder to Dooku’s own clothing, shredding it with the Force before lying back on the ruin of their clothes, pulling his legs up and back.

            There was the slightest hesitation in Dooku’s eyes. “I’ve got nothing to make this easier.”

            Sifo chuckled lowly. “I don’t care. I want it to hurt. I need it to hurt. You’re supposed to be a damn Sith lord. So act like one!” He smirked again. “Fuck me, Yan.”

            Dooku’s expression turned feral. Neither of them were inclined toward that kind of language, but when they did use it…they both knew what was coming next.

            Dooku buried himself inside the Fallen Jedi, feeling Sifo’s pain, quickly overridden by pleasure, as their dormant Force Bond woke. Dooku paid for the rough entry as Sifo bit down on his lip, drawing blood, and short but sharp nails dug gouges into his back. Lust drove them now as Dooku pounded into his lover, and Sifo made sure that Dooku would come out of their passion with his own collection of bruises, scratches, and sore muscles. Dooku drew the Dark Side around them both like a blanket, letting it envelop Sifo’s cock, and the Force touch became a cock ring, making sure that no matter how much Dooku tormented his lover, the other man could not come until Dooku was ready to let him.

            It was as if they had never been apart, and yet, it was so much freer than it had been before. Both men had broken the chains of the Order and the Light that had bound them for so long. The Force had freed them, and they fucked each other like the men they were rather than the emotionless droids the Jedi had made them. Dooku tormented Sifo mercilessly, and Sifo, finally shoved his lover back just enough to manage a touch of Force Lightning. It didn’t injure Dooku, but the Sith Lord grinned. He got the message. In the next moment, he released the Force touch on Sifo and pushed them both over the edge.

            A wave of pleasure, so intense that it bordered on pain, consumed them like an explosion. Their Force Bond absorbed most of the Dark energy, rendering their bond unbreakable even by a Jedi as strong as Master Yoda himself. When they finally caught their breaths, they could both feel the change.

            “Stars, what happened?” Sifo’s golden eyes were wide as he shoved his hands through his tangled hair.

            Dooku drew his arm around his lover, pulling him closer. “That, my dear Fallen Jedi, was the Force unleashed. Got quite a bit of a power boost from that, didn’t you?”

            Sifo laughed, curling closer to Dooku. “Oh yes, that was pleasant indeed.” He smiled and reached up to trail a hand across his lover’s sweaty skin. “I guess that means I’m staying?”

            Dooku smiled, letting the love he felt for Sifo flood their bond. “I’m not about to let you go again. And I’m going to need your help as we pay a visit to my dear old Sith master.”

            Sifo’s eyes flashed gold. “A more appropriate Sith sacrifice there could not be. But might I suggest we stop by the Temple first?”

            Dooku raised his brows. “And why could you possibly want to go back there? Some sentimental item you left behind?”

            Sifo laughed. “Hardly an item…but there is a Jedi there on the edge of Falling…and his young ward, the Chosen One that the Order is about to forbid to be trained…especially when they realize just how close to Falling his prospective master is.”

            “Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker,” Dooku breathed.

            Sifo grinned. “Exactly. Now, seeing as how you are a count, you will need heirs, and they are yours by lineage. If we do intend to be Sith, we will also need apprentices, and who better than two rejected, extremely powerful Fallen Jedi?”

            Dooku grinned back at him. “I like the way you think, Sifo.”

            “You have the money; I have the intelligence,” Sifo said loftily.

            Dooku shoved him, trying to frown and not managing it. Sifo just kept grinning as he shoved him back, parting his unresisting lover’s legs.

            “You’ll pay for that,” Dooku muttered, his mind already yielding to the pleasure of Sifo’s mouth around his cock.

            Sifo’s golden eyes danced as he swallowed Dooku down.


End file.
